ROTBTD: Interstellar Invasion
by HardWrapping
Summary: A regular movie night quickly turns into a fight for survival when aliens suddenly begin invading earth. Join Hiccup and the rest of the Big Four as they battle against this alien threat and gain new allies along the way. Includes ROTBTD, Frozen, Hotel Transylvania, and many others.
1. The Invasion Begins

"How much longer is this gonna take man?"

Hiccup turned off his blow torch and lifted his mask up. He turned back towards his white haired friend and sighed. "Nobody's keeping you here Jack. I told you that you can go on ahead without me if you want." He said before turning back to his project.

Jack laid back on a table behind him looking bored. "If I go and meet up with the others their going to ask where you are, and when I tell them I left you behind they'll give me an earful." He explained. "Just wish you didn't hold us back in this place every day. I know this is your favorite class and all, but it's Friday. We're supposed to be… I don't know, anywhere but school."

The brunette just ignored his friend for now. He knew the only reason Jack signed up with metal shop with him was so they could partner up and he could make an easy A. It was the same reason Merida paired up with Rapunzel in Home Economics. "Don't you have hockey practice today?" Hiccup asked.

"Got canceled." Jack said yawning.

Once he was finished, he turned the blow torch off again and looked over his work. It was a pair of metal plates he was going to use to make his dad some steel toe boots. He put the plates in his backpack and then took his mask off. "Okay, let's get out of here."

Jack got up and grabbed his bag and his hockey gear. "Finally." They headed out of the classroom and began making their way down the hall. As they walked by Jack saw a poster hanging on the wall nearby. "Sadie Hawkins dance? What the heck is that?"

Hiccup glanced over at the poster. "Oh, it's basically just a school dance where the girls are suppose ask the guys to be their dates." He explained.

"Seriously? Who came up with that idea?"

Hiccup shrugged in response. "Well, seeing as I have a girlfriend, I don't have to worry about something like that." He said with a smug smirk. Jack rolled his eyes. Why did his friend always have to brag about him and Merida's relationship so much?

It wasn't like he didn't hated Merida or anything. They often teased and annoyed each other, and every so often he found himself butting heads with the girl, but they got along well enough. It was just that whenever talk of girls came up Hiccup would have to brag about the redhead at least once. He was sure he didn't it just to annoy him.

"Well, whatever. I'm going to have flocks of girls lining up to ask me to the dance. I'm just curious as to which one I'm going to take." Jack said chuckling.

Hiccup shook his head. "We both know that chasing after that junior girl in Mr. Dingwall's class. What was her name, Eliza or something?" Hiccup asked trying to remember.

"Elsa." Jack answered.

He snapped his fingers. "She's the one. I don't really know why you're so bent on going after her though. She seems so… cold." Hiccup said. "I would think that her little sister was more your type anyhow. Peppy, upbeat, fun loving. Right yup you alley."

"Nah, a little too peppy for me. Besides, she's got a boyfriend already. And I'm sure Elsa is fun loving and upbeat too. I just have to warm her up with my charm." He said elbowing him.

"Do you even know anything about her?"

"I know she has curves in all the right places."

Hiccup opened his mouth to say something, but then stopped. "Okay, you got me there."

Jack looked surprised. "Wha? Hiccup talking about another girl besides Merida, who's have thought I'd ever see the day. You better not let the red head hear you talking like that, otherwise she'll put you in the dog house."

"Hey, I can talk about girls freely. I am a strong independent man, and I don't need my girlfriend's permission to have a conversation about an attractive girl."

"You just need it for everything else."

They walked out of the school doors and saw Merida and Rapunzel sitting at the bottom of the stairs. Rapunzel was drawing in her notebook, and Merida was petting a big black dog. Merida noticed them and then smiled. "Hey Hiccup, Frost. Looks who followed us ta school today."

Hiccup walked down the stairs and the dog jumped up and down excitedly. He gave Merida a quick peck on the lips and then turned to his dog. "Toothless, did you follow me to school again today buddy? I told you it's dangerous for you to go walking around on your own." He said reaching down and petting him.

"Aw, don't be too mad at him Hiccup. I'm sure he just gets lonely with you at school and your dad working all day." Rapunzel said putting her book away.

Jack looked around. "So Punzie, Eugene not joining us today?" Eugene was Rapunzel's boyfriend, but seeing as he was a year ahead of them he had his own click of friends. Every now and then Rapunzel would invite him to hang out with the group. He didn't seem to mind, and got along with everyone just fine.

Rapunzel sighed. "No, he's going to hang out with some of the others juniors. And could you please not call him that. You know he doesn't like you using his real name. I swear, I never should have told you that."

"You really shouldn't have." Jack said a sly smile on his face.

Merida slapped him in the back of the head. "Stop tryin' to annoy everyone Frost. Now, what do ye say we get goin' already?"

Jack rubbed the back of his head. "That Irish spirit is always oh so charming Merida." He said sarcasm dripping off his voice.

"Bite me Frost."

"Whose turn is it today anyway?" Hiccup asked.

Rapunzel smiled cheerily. "We went to Merida's last week, so now it's my turn." Every Friday the four started the weekend by going over one of their houses. They just sat around, ordered pizza played some games, and watch some movies.

This week was Rapunzel's turn, which was a huge relief for her seeing as her parents were going to be gone this weekend and she didn't exactly like being alone. Merida would usually stay with her until they returned, but the more the merrier.

They all liked going over each other's house for one reason or another. For Rapunzel it was because her parents were pretty wealthy. Big kitchen, loud stereo system, game room, a huge flat screen. It was a pretty big place. It was no wonder she got lonely when her parents left on business.

* * *

><p>The four sat in front of the big flat screen TV and watched the 'Princess and the Frog'. Jack, who was sitting on the floor, sighed. "I still can't believe we're watching this."<p>

Merida kicked him in the back lightly. "It's Punzie's turn to pick. So jist shut up and watch."

"Yeah, and it's really not that bad of a movie Jack." Hiccup said.

Rapunzel frowned. "If you guys don't like it, I can pop in another one."

Jack sighed. He hated when she made that sad little face. It was enough to make even him feel guilty. "Nah, its fine Punzie. I think I'm just hungry. Where the heck is that pizza anyway?"

"I ordered it an hour and a half ago. If it does get here at least it'll be free." She got up and then paused the movie. "I'll go grab some to snack on in the fridge, just in case."

After she left Jack turned towards the others. "Look, you guys know I love Punzie, but I can't be the only one who's tired of all these princess romance movies can I?" He asked.

Merida snorted. "Nobody complains when you always have us watch those explosive action packed movies." She said.

"Because you like those movies."

She knew he had a point there. "Well, we don't complain when Hiccup has us watch Japanese cartoons." Jack looked like he was going to responds, but nodded his head.

Hiccup frowned. "Hey! First of all their not called cartoons, their called anime. And second of all, their awesome."

Merida leaned up and kissed him on the chin. "Of course they are." She said patting him on the head. Jack stuck his tongue out. "Oh grow up Forst. Yer jist jealous that you don't have a girl."

Jack stood up. "Whatever. I'm gonna go outside, get some fresh air, maybe barf. Call me when Punzie gets back." He said heading to the back porch. Toothless followed after him, apparently wanting some fresh air himself.

Hiccup and Merida laid on the coach, snuggled up together. "Ye know, we could always ditch Frost on a freeway or something. Ah doubt he'd find his way back to us." Merida joked.

"I have to keep Jack around Mer. If you ever get really mad at me I can shift some of the anger to him." He said chuckling. She giggled before leaning up and giving him another kiss.

"Uh, guys! I think you may want to come out here!" They heard Jack call. "Bing Punzie too!"

"What is it?" Merida asked.

"You… you just have to see it."

Merida now curious got up and headed to the back porch, while Hiccup sighed. He got up and called into the kitchen. "Hey Punzie, Jack says we need to come to the back!"

"Okay! Be right there!"

Hiccup walked out of the sliding door and saw Jack and Merida looking up into the sky. "What are you guys staring at? Please don't tell me you called me out here for a shooting star."

Merida reached up and then lifted his chin. Hiccup looked surprised. "Hey guys, what's everyone…" Rapunzel stopped when she looked up into the sky.

It was a… they didn't know exactly what it was. But whatever it was it was speeding down from the sky, leaving a green streak behind it. "What is that thing?" Merida asked.

"No clue." Hiccup said.

"Aliens?" Jack asked. They all turned to him and raised their eyebrows. "What?! I don't see anybody else throwing any suggestions out there."

They ignored him and turned back to the object. "Hmm, it looks like it's heading this way." Rapunzel said squinting her eyes.

Merida looked closer. "I… I think it is."

"Oh crap!" Jack and Hiccup both hit the ground, but the girls stood right there and watched as the object smashed into Rapunzel's back yard.

Merida looked back at the boys who had their hands over their heads. "Pfft, babies." She jumped over the railing and began heading towards the crash site.

"Merida, where are you going?" Rapunzel called.

"Where do ye think? I'm goin' to check it out."

Hiccup quickly got back up. "Merida, hold on! What if it's radioactive or something?!" She kept heading towards it and Hiccup sighed. "Man, c'mon Toothless!" He said jumping over the rail.

The dog followed after him. Jack smiled. "Well Punzie, you officially have the most interesting Friday night on record. C'mon." He jumped over the rail after them, and Rapunzel hesitantly followed.

As they approached the crash site Merida pulled out her phone. "This is goin' Instagram."

Hiccup quickly ran up behind her. "Merida, c'mon this thing could really be dangerous." He looked down and saw the object. It looked like some kind of… large black hunk of metal. It was almost shaped like a pyramid. "Let's back away from this thing."

Jack came up from behind them and saw Merida with her phone. "Aw man! If I was thinking back there I would have recorded it and put it on World Star!" He said snapping.

"Are you serious right now?" Hiccup asked. As Rapunzel approached Merida knelt down and felt the machine. "Merida! Stop touching that!"

"Would ye stop being such a worry wart? I looks like metal, but it feels… smoother."

Jack snorted. "Smoother? What does that mean?"

"It means smoother ye bloody idiot."

"I wonder what it is." Rapunzel said curiously.

Hiccup rubbed his temples. "Look, can we please just all try and think clearly for a minute and back away from what could be a dangerous, toxic, radioactive machine?"

His friends didn't seem to be listening, at least not Merida and Jack. "I think it's a spaceship." Jack said smirking.

"It's not a spaceship." Merida said sighing.

"How do you know?"

"Because ah do!"

"No you don't. Try to open it up and let's see."

"You don't even know if it does open up."

"I'd rather not find out!" Hiccup cut in. Jack kicked the thing and Hiccup face plamed. "Oh… please don't do that."

They heard a noise come from the object and all four of them back up. One of the sides of the pyramid suddenly opened up. The four looked shocked. Inside was a small black creature that Hiccup would have described as goblin like. "Holy crap…" Merida said shocked.

Jack suddenly stepped forward and pointed up into the air. "Ha! I totally called it! In your face Merida!" He said pointing at the redhead.

"Oh congratulations Frost! You were right for ONE time in your life!"

Hiccup looked down at the creature in awe. He never believed in anything like aliens before, and he was skeptical to say the least. But this thing… it didn't look like any animal he'd ever seen before. And even if it had it wouldn't explain why it was in this thing. Toothless walked up and began sniffing it. "Toothless, get away from that thing! It could be dangerous!"

"Or it could be friendly. Maybe we should wake it up." Rapunzel suggested.

Hiccup shook his head. "Nope, nah-uh. We're calling animal control, or the police, or area 51 one, or whoever deal with this type of stuff." He said quickly. The girl had a way with animals, but he wasn't about to risk her safety with something like this.

Jack took out his phone. "Well, THIS is definitely going on world star." Just as he started recording, the creature's eyes shot open. They all stood stunned as it looked around at the four. It eyes went back and forth until it noticed Jack's phone.

"I think you should drop the phone Jack." Rapunzel said.

"Why?" The creature jumped up and then tackled Jack to the ground. Rapunzel screamed it began clawing and biting at him. Jack tried to push it away, but even though it was only about half his size, it was strong. "Anybody want to help?!" He shouted.

Merida ran over and then jumped up before kicking it in the head. It rolled back and then onto its feet before making a noise that sounded like a mix between a screech and a growl. Toothless ran forward and bite the creature on the arm, but it turned around and slung him away. Jack got back up to his feet and prepared to fight.

The creature rushed towards him and Merida, but Hiccup suddenly ran forward and swung at it with a stick. It easily jumped over him and went for Jack again. "Oh c'mon!" Jack yelled as it tackled him to the ground. It bit at his shoulder, and the three other teens looked terrified. Jack kept struggling with it. "I'm fine! It just bit my hoodie!"

Hiccup ran over and pulled the creature off. He placed it in a full nelson. It thrashed about in his arms. "This thing is crazy strong!" Hiccup said. The creature suddenly flung its head back hitting him right in the nose. Hiccup dropped him and stumbled back grabbing his now bleeding nose.

The creature reached forward and grabbed Jack's leg. "Oh Shi-" It flung jack over into Hiccup knocking them both to the ground. Merida and Rapunzel backed up. What in the world was this thing? Merida looked over towards the shed and then grew a determined look on her face. She ran towards the shed as the creature headed towards Hiccup and Jack.

Jack groaned and he got off Hiccup and got back up to his feet. "Okay, If we live through this then we both took this thing out with one punch, got it?"

"Really not in the mood for jokes now Jack." Hiccup said getting up.

The creature came running towards them and they prepared for another attack, when suddenly a rock hit it in the side of its head. It turned and saw Rapunzel holding a handful of pebbles. "Y-you stay away from my friends you… whatever you are!" It glared at her before making another noise and charging at her. She quickly began backing up.

"Rapunzel!" Hiccup shouted.

"Punzie!" Jack yelled.

The creature jump up and Rapunzel braced herself, but suddenly it was knocked from the air and landed on the ground a few feet away. They all looked over and saw the now downed creature cringing on the ground, with a metal rake stabbed into its side. They looked over and saw Merida breathing heavily. "Leave her alone…" She said glaring at the creature.

It flailed about for a few more seconds before it finally stopped. The four looked down at the dead creature, stunned into silence. "Y-you killed it." Rapunzel said.

"I had to Punzie. It was gonna attack ye."

Jack whistled. "Man, nice job Mer. You totally went Hunger Games on that thing."

Hiccup kept eying the creature, just in case it still had any life left in it. Toothless walk over and sniffed at it, and then bit down on it hard. Yep, if that didn't wake it up it was definitely dead. He walked over and then eyed it carefully. "This is definitely no creature I've ever seen."

"That's cause it's an alien!" Jack said.

"Just because we've never seen it doesn't mean it's an alien."

"Hiccup, ye know I don't like agreeing with Jack, but the thing came out of a spaceship." Merida said walking up next to him. "I'm pretty sure it's an alien."

"We don't know if it's a spaceship, it could be…" He tried to think of a logical explanation, but couldn't find one. The others looked at him suspiciously. "Oh, I don't know!"

Merida reached out and then pulled the rake from its body. "So, who should we call again?"

"I think area 51 is the way to go." Jack said.

"I think maybe we should call the army." Rapunzel said nervously.

"What?" Jack asked confused.

Rapunzel pointed up into the sky. They all looked up and their jaws dropped. More lights were shooting across the sky. Countless number of them. "Get inside." Hiccup said quickly. They all began running towards the house. Hiccup ran to the door and turned around one last time. He couldn't believe this was happening. They were being invaded by aliens."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So there you go, the first chapter. I hope you guys like this story. I honestly wasn't planning on posting any new story soon(I have enough to my plate as it is.) But the idea just... I don't know, came to me out of nowhere. I got really excited about it, and I felt like I had to post it. I will be trying to update my other stories soon as well. The next chapter will pick up where this one left off.**


	2. Alien Survival Plan

Once inside the teens quickly locked up the doors and windows. Jack leaned against the wall and held his cell phone to his ear. "Mom? Mom is Katherine with you? Okay, I need both of you to stay inside and board up the house… Because there are aliens outside… I'm being totally serious right now mom… I'm not on drugs no…" He said rolling his eyes. "Mom, please just stay inside and lock up the house. I'll be by as soon as it's safe… Okay, bye."

He hung up the phone and turned towards Hiccup who was peeking out the window. Hiccup glanced back at him. "I know that look. That's the 'My parents think I'm insane' look. My dad gives it to be all the time." He said turning back to the window. "Don't worry, if she doesn't believe you now she will in like ten minutes when those things start waking up."

Jack walked over and grabbed his hockey stick from the wall. "I just hope Katherine doesn't go outside to look at this little lightshow." He said spinning his hockey stick around in his fingers. He wasn't too worried about the aliens getting to them. Nicholas, Aster, and Sandy lived in the same apartment, and they'd protect them with their lives. "So what do we do?"

"What do you mean what do we do? This place is already safe, we just need to hold out here until the army or whatever shows up and gun those things down."

"But what happens if they actually manage to get in here? Then what?"

"That won't happen. We boarded the place up, we have nothing to worry about."

Jack didn't look completely satisfied, but decided to let Hiccup take the lead. It wasn't like he was an alien expert himself. Merida and Rapunzel walked into the room. "Me mom and brothers are fine. As fer me da, well we should see him in a few hours." Merida's father was in the military, so there was no need to worry about him.

"My parents said their fine too. They say that the same thing is happening over is the UK too. I seriously can't believe we're being invaded by aliens." Rapunzel said worriedly. She hoped the Eugene was okay as well.

"Okay, our families are safe, this place is all locked up. All we have to do is wait this thing out and-" There was a loud knocking sound against the window. Hiccup signal for them to be quiet.

The knocking kept coming for about a minute, then they heard a loud snarl, and then finally stopped. "They know we're in here." Jack said simply.

"They can't get in." Hiccup said firmly.

"Hiccup! They may not be as smart as the ones in the movies, but they're not stupid either! We left the body of the first one outside, they probably know we killed it! They're going to try and claw their way in here! And a few boards isn't going to stop them!" Jack yelled.

Hiccup glared at him. "Don't you think I know that?! But what exactly do you want me to do here Jack? It only took one of those things to toss us around like a salad, how do you expect to deal with a whole nest of them?!" He asked.

Jack ran his hand through his hair. "Uh… I'm not saying we should try and take on all of them. I'm just saying we need to prepare, just in case they do get in."

Hiccup sighed. "You're right, you're right. I'm just… this is just unbelievable. Go to the kitchen and get some forks, knives, and anything else we can use as a weapon." He instructed.

"Now you're thinking more clearly." Jack said heading into the kitchen. There was no doubt that out of the four of them Hiccup was the best thinker. But sometimes he needed a swift kick in the rear to get his head straight.

"Punzie, do you parents have anything we could use as a weapon or something?" He asked the blonde. She looked up in thought for a moment. "Do they go hunting, fishing, golfing? We can work with just about anything you know."

Rapunzel snapped her finger. "I think I might know something."

* * *

><p>The group looked down at the pile of hunting gear. There was a large knife, a rifle, a crossbow, and a number of traps. "Dad likes to go hunting sometimes. He always tried to hide it from me because I'm not exactly a huge fan of hunting." She said frowning.<p>

Hiccup looked up at her. "Punzie, don't you think you should have told us about this earlier?"

"Mom says I'm not allowed to touch any of his hunting stuff."

Merida frowned. "Ah think he'd make an' exception n this case Punzie." She said before picking up the cross bow. She grabbed the quiver of arrows and tossed them over her shoulder.

"Hey, why do you get the crossbow?" Jack asked.

"Cause, ah'm the only one wit any idea of how to use it. Well, Hiccup has a lil' too, but me aim is better." She said loading the cross bow. "Give Hiccup the rifle."

Jack threw his hands up. "So both of you get the badass weapons and me and Punzie are stuck with the knife and the traps?" He asked clearly annoyed.

Hiccup picked up the rifle. "I'll tell you what Jack…" He tossed the rifle to him. "…all you have to do is shoot the couch, anywhere, and you can have the rifle."

Jack smirked and quickly aimed at the couch and pulled the trigger. Nothing happened. "Hey, what the-?!" He kept pulling the trigger, but nothing happened "It's not firing!"

Hiccup took the gun back and then took off the safety. "And that's why you can't have the gun."

Rapunzel picked up a frying pan and a bat. She placed the bat in her backpack behind her, along with a few knives. "I wouldn't worry about it Jack, you're probably better off with something like a club anything." She said before handing him a gold club.

Jack took it and placed it on his back. He held his hockey stick up. "I'm just going to stick with what I know." He said twirling the stick in his hand.

"Yeah, ye do that." Merida said.

There was more banging, and more growling. "Their trying to get in again, and there's more of them." Jack said holding up his stick towards the window.

"It still doesn't look like their making any leeway. So we'll gather some stuff up and then get ready to leave. You guys go around and gather anything that you think might be useful to take along, I'm gonna go in the kitchen and get something ready."

They all looked at Hiccup confused, but decided to forget about it. "I'll head upstairs to see if mom or dad have anything else we might be able to use." Punzie said making her way up the stairs. "You two should check the basement."

Jack began running towards the basement door. "Dibs on anything cool we find down there!" He shouted sliding down the rail.

"Yeah rite!" Merida shouted following him. She ran down the stairs and then suddenly bumped into him. She stumbled back. "Hey, why'd ye stop?!" He lifted his hand signaling for her to be quiet. She was about to yell at him again, but he pointed towards the small window near the corner of the room. It was wide open. "Oh no…"

How long had it been open? Did any of the aliens get in? Well, if they did they certainly weren't about to let any more in. "Cover me for a second." Jack said before making his way towards the window. Merida lifted the crossbow. She looked at the window just in case one of them popped its head inside, and also looked around in case there was already on here.

Jack closed the window and then locked it. He saw a large Grandfather clock nearby, and moved around pushing it in front of the window. Merida let out a sigh of relief. She then heard a loud rummaging from the left side of the room. One of the aliens jumped out from behind a piano, and then lunged towards Jack. "Frost, move!"

The white haired boy turned around and knocked the alien away with his hockey stick. He swung at it again, but it rolled out of the way. Merida began to take aim, but the thing was scurrying around much too quick. Jack chased after it trying to nail it with the hockey stick. "Ha, not so tough now are you!"

"Would ye stop gloating and corner the blasted lil' thing! Ah can nae get a clear shot!" She said moving the weapon around. The alien suddenly ran towards her. She back up and took a shot, but missed. The alien pushed her her over and then began making its way up the stairs.

Was it trying to let the others in? Merida wasn't going to let that happen! She lifted the bow again and fired. This time the arrow managed to graze its. It howled in pain but kept moving. "You missed! How did you miss?! It was a perfectly clear shot!" Jack yelled running towards her.

"Ah did nae miss! Ah grazed it!" She said as they made their way up the stairs. They went back to the living room to see if it was going for the door, but saw no signs of it. Could it hiding again? "Hiccup!" Merida shouted.

"What?" He asked casually.

"One of the aliens got in dude!" Jack yelled.

"What?!"

They heard a scream from upstairs. "Punzie!" Merida shouted. She began bolting up the stairs to go help her friend. Jack was right on her tail, and Hiccup quickly followed. They all headed to where they thought they heard the scream coming from, her parents' bedroom, and then burst into the door ready to attack. What they saw shocked them.

The alien was on the ground, dead. It looked like its next had been snapped. Punzie was sitting in the corner of the room. Her frying pan was covered in a small purple stain, which they guessed was the alien's blood. She was shaking and looked like she was in a daze. Merida quickly made her way to her friend's side.

Jack and Hiccup looked over the body. "Wow, you actually killed it Punzie. I honestly didn't think you had it in you." He said lifting the thing's arm up and dropping it.

"I-it just charged at me and I… I didn't know what else to do so I swung…" She stuttered. The other knew what she was feeling like right now. She had never killed anything before, not even a fly. Even if it was an alien, for someone as soft hearted as Punzie, it was a shock.

"Look, it tried to kill you, you killed it instead. Circle of life or whatever." Jack said yawning.

"Jack!" Merida snapped.

"What?! What did you want me to say?"

"Yer better off sayin' nothing!"

Hiccup sighed. "Knock it off you two. Punzie, you going to be okay?" He asked looking towards he girl. She just stared for a few seconds before nodding. "Good. How did that thing get in?"

"Basement window was open." Merida said. "Donnae know how we missed it."

"Well we can't afford to miss anything else. Jack, me and you are going to go over the house again and board up any way you think they might be able to get in. Merida, you and Punzie start packing up some food. I looked outside and it looks like more of these things are gathering. We have a few more hours at best, so we need to get ready to leave."

Jack raised his hand. "Hey, I'm totally down with getting out of here, but you don't think they're just going to let us walk out the front door do you?"

"I already though of a full proof escape plan. We just have to wait here a bit longer and then we'll be all set. Now come on, we have to be sure nothing else will get in."

Hiccup and Jack walked off, and Merida turned to Punzie. She still looked nervous. "Punzie, ye defended yerself. You did nae have a choice."

"I know that, I just… it doesn't make it feel any better."

"Look, this is an alien invasion. We need ta survive. And if tha means killin' a few, or more, of those nasties out there, then tha is what we gonna have ta doo."

Punzie took a deep breath and then shook her head. "You're right, you're right." She would have to toughen up and be ready for anything. Like Merida said, it was a fight for survival, and she wasn't about to cost them their lives before of her weak stomach.

* * *

><p>The group sat in the living room weapons in hand. It had been a few hours since they had packed up, and they were ready to leave any moment now. Jack had asked why they hadn't just left now, but Hiccup said they needed a bit more time. Though they were all confused, they decided to just trust him. He hadn't let them down so far.<p>

Hiccup was currently in the corner stroking Toothless. The dog was sitting in the lap calmly, but he was ready to attack in any intruders came in. Punzie was on the couch simply running her hand back and forth over her frying pan. To say she was nervous was an understatement.

Merida was near the TV, loading and reloading her crossbow. She was clearly growing annoyed with the constant clawing and scratching coming from outside. She felt like she was going to go insane. She kept it together though, mostly for Punzie's sake. Jack was on the floor, sleeping. He seemed the least fazed by this whole event.

The red head looked up him annoyed. "Uh, would ye wake up Frost?!" She said kicking him.

"Uh! I'm awake! Did they get in?!" He asked reaching for his hockey stick.

"If you bother to stay awake, then you'd know." Hiccup said chuckling. "You are probably the only guy I know that could sleep through an alien invasion, you know that?"

Jack sat up and smiled. "Yeah well, that's me." He said stretching his arms. "Ye know, this really is the most exciting movie night we've ever had."

They all shared a small laugh at that. If there was one thing Jack knew how to do, it was lighten the mood. Even in a grim situation like this, he could get them to laugh. They suddenly heard the sound of glass breaking. It was followed by a loud howl, and smashing.

"Is it time to go yet?" Rapunzel asked.

"Yep, just about." Hiccup said getting up. They all got up, grabbed their things, and started following him to the garage. On the way they could hear the aliens beginning to break in. Hiccup opened the garage door and then walked in. Everyone walked in after him and he locked the door.

Rapunzel turned the light on and revealed a number of different cars. "Aw, sweet! How many cars does your dad have Punize?!" Jack asked looking around excitedly.

"A lot." She answered.

"Dude, we have to take this one." Jack said making his way over towards a sports care. "Do you have any idea how fast we'll be able to speed through with this thing?!"

Hiccup ignored him and made his way to an SUV. "We're taking the truck. It's the only car here that can hold all of our supplies, and it's the only one we have the keys too." He said holding the keys up in his hand. "Punzie, tell your dad that the top of the door isn't a good hiding spot."

They all chuckled as Hiccup opened the trunk of the car. They put their supplies in the back and then began getting inside. Hiccup hopped into the driver's seat. No one argued seeing as he was the only one with a full license. "Shot gun!" Jack said jumping over the hood of the truck.

He went for the passenger's seat, but Merida stop him. "Nae so fast frost. My boyfriends the one driven' so shot gun is mine by default."

Jack turned towards Hiccup. "What can I do?" Hiccup said shrugging. Jack made a whipping sound before getting in the back with Punzie. Toothless crawled in between them. Hiccup started the car and opened the garage door. There were no aliens. They were probably all swarming the house by now. "Okay, we all ready to go?"

"Yeah, but what if they follow us?" Punzie asked.

Hiccup began driving forward as fast as he could. "They're not going to follow us." He said looking at the clock on the radio. Just when the others were about to ask why, the house suddenly blew up. "That's why…" Hiccup said.

"You blew up my house?!" Rapunzel shouted in disbelief.

"Yeah… I did… sorry about that." He said rubbing the back of his head. "I couldn't think of any other way to keep them from following us."

Jack leaned forward. "Okay dude… that was totally awesome." He said patting him on the shoulder. "You just got the highest alien kill count in the whole group! I just wish you would have told me so I could have recorded it!"

"Well, I don't think the furnace has blown up yet."

Jack leaned forward and hit the button to open the top window. He pulled out his phone and then stood up and out of the top window. "My dad is gonna kill me!" Punzie said.

"Aw come on. It does nae look that bad. It's still standin' after all." Merida said.

Another explosion came, this time much bigger than the first. They all looked back and saw that the house was no longer there. Just a big cater where it used to be. Jack jumped back down in his seat. "Hey Punzie, check this out." He held the phone to her.

It was a picture of Jack holding a thumbs up, and the explosion in the background. Punzie slapped the phone out of his hand and then crossed her arms and pouted. "Sorry Punzie."

"Next time we blow up a house, it'll be yours."

"That sounds fair."

Jack picked his phone back up. "So, where are we headed now?" He asked.

"I was thinking the school. The security room can put the whole school on lockdown, Gobber showed it to me once. Plus we'd have a huge advantage with all the cameras. And there's more than enough food to last until help shows up." Hiccup reasoned.

Merida looked back at the others. "Ah can nae really think of anywhere else to go. Ye two got any ideas?" She asked.

"Nothing." Jack said.

"Me either." Punzie added.

"The school it is then." He slammed on the gas and went speeding down the street.

The creatures could be spotted in various places through town. Every few blocks they spotted three of four of them crowded around somewhere. Thankfully there weren't nearly as many as there were back at the house, and the ones that had spotted and chased them couldn't keep up. They hadn't spotted any people, which was just creepy.

None of them had said it out loud, but they had at the very least expected to see a few… casualties. But no. Not a body, or even a person or that manner in sight. Just aliens, empty streets, and boarded up buildings. "Dude, this is freaking me out. Turn on the radio or something." Jack said.

Hiccup turned the radio on and they heard a newscaster speaking. "-have been raining down from the sky all day. We have no idea what these creatures are, or what they want. Any form of communication have been completely ignored by them. There have been very minimal casualties, as the creatures seem to being trying to bring in their captives alive."

"Well, that explains why we haven't seen any bodies." Hiccup said.

"Where these creatures are taking their captive, and where they're hiding is currently unknown. Military forces are being called in, but seeing as the creatures have appeared virtually everywhere, it may take some time. Authorities are advising everyone to stay inside, board up their windows, and try not to bring any attention to themselves."

"If you find yourself confront by the creatures, they are able to be killed with a well-placed blunt strike to the head or neck, or by cutting or stabbing the creature in the head or chest. But the best option if to try and avoid engaging them all together."

Hiccup turned the radio back off. "You heard the man. We try and avoid them at all cost."

They heard a loud scream. They all turned and looked out the window to see a group of the aliens running down the side walk. They were chasing a blond girl down the street. Jack looked closer at the girl. "Elsa?!"

"Who?" Merida asked.

Jack began putting his skates on. "Jack, wait a second! We don't know how many other are around here or-" Before he would finish Jack opened the car door and sped towards them.

"Where is he going?!" Rapunzel asked confused.

"To get himself killed!" Hiccup said stopping the car. He put it in park and then passed the gun back to Rapunzel. "You two cover us! If more than we can handle show up, I want you to pull off without, got it!"

"Ah'm nae leavin' ye!" Merida said glaring at him.

He grunted. He didn't have time to argue with her right now. "Just stay safe!" He yelled before getting out of the car. He grabbed a bat and then slammed the door before going after Jack.

Elsa Arendelle ran down the alleyway panicking. She had no idea what was going on. One minute she was working her normal shift at the Coffee shop, and the next she was being swarmed by these… whatever they were. They'd smashed their way in, taken her boss and coworkers, and had almost gotten her two.

Luckily she'd made it to the back room and locked herself in. She managed to get up to the roof through an air vent, and climbed down a pipe. For the most she had made her way through town unnoticed. But one of them had spotted her, and before she knew it a whole pack was on her tail.

She stopped when she saw a dead end at the end of the alleyway. She turned around and saw the creatures beginning to close in. She back up until she felt the wall behind her. The creatures kept closing in on her. So this is how it was going to end? Eaten by a pack of monsters.

It wasn't supposed to be like this. She was supposed to go to a top college. She was going to be a doctor. She squeezed her eyes shut not wanting to see what was coming. A thousand images flashed through her mind. Her mother and father, his friends, her sister Anna. She prayed that she was somewhere safe right now.

"Hey!" She opened her eyes when she heard a voice call out. The monster all stopped and began turning around, but suddenly a figure jumped over them. A white haired boy landed down in front of her and quickly turned to face the monsters. He was armed with a hockey stick and a golf club. "You want her, you go through me."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Second chapter up! I hope you guys like it! Elsa has made her appearance, and Jack comes in to the rescue! What's going to happen next? Read to find out! And don't forget to review too! **

**And as for my Rewriting History story. The truth is I hadn't really thought that one through too well. I had the basic idea, but the execution, not so much. I WILL repost and continue the story as some point, but I just need some more time to rethink the plot and hammer out the details. I am glad people asked about it though. It didn't get too many reviews so I really didn't think anyone was going to miss it. Until I do repost it, I can only offer my humblest apologies and hope you enjoy this until said time. Thanks you!**


	3. School On The Weekend

Jack stood before the aliens with his hockey stick and golf club in hand. He looked back at Elsa who was wearing a surprised expression on her face. "Hey, are you okay?" Elsa simply stared at him for a few moments before nodding. "Good. I'll just take care of these guys, and then we can get out of here." He said preparing to charge.

The alien in the front roared, and then charged. Jack skated forward and then spun around, hitting the creature with both the club and the hockey stick. The alien stumbled to the side and landed against the wall. Jack rushed towards it, and it swung one of its arms. He ducked dodging the blow, and then rose back up, hitting it with both weapons once more.

Elsa heard a snap, and then the monster fell to the ground. She couldn't believe it. This boy had actually managed to kill one of those things. "One down, four to go!" Jack said smirking.

The others roared and all prepared to charge, but suddenly the one in the back was struck with a metal bat. It fell over and revealed Hiccup. "Three." He corrected. Toothless ran past him and then jumped onto the closest of the remaining aliens. He bit down onto the back of its neck and it flailed about trying to shake him off.

Jack jumped up and kicked another, sending it tumbling back. "Hey Hiccup, I thought you would have headed off with the girls by now." He said hitting the creature with the club.

Hiccup ran over to help him, but another cut him off and swung one of its claws. He leaned back barely avoiding the attack, and then swung the back hitting it in the arm. It howled out in pain. "You knew we couldn't just leave you here?! Jack, what were you thinking?!"

Jack skated backwards as the creature lunged at him. He felt his back hit the wall and it lunged at him one more. It tried to bite him, but he quickly dropped the golf club and then jammed the hockey stick into its mouth, keeping it at bay. "I was thinking I had to save someone!" He said trying to push the alien back.

Elsa looked at the scene unfolding before her with a mix of fear and confusion. What was going on here? These two were actually fighting these things. And they were arguing while doing it. "You could have at least waited for the rest of us!" Hiccup said as he struck the creature in the head. It looked dazed, but it was still clearly on the attack.

Jack saw the hockey stick beginning to crack, and then frowned. He ducked down just as the creature's teeth snapped the hockey stick in two. "That was my favorite stick you asshole!" He said using the two broken pieces to stab it in the sides of its next. Wailed out in pain and then fell over. A pool of blood began forming around it.

Hiccup dodged the alien's claws, and then swung the bat again. This time when he hit its head snapped around and it fell down dead. He looked over towards the last one, which Toothless was still hanging on to. "Jack!" He called. Jack lifted the gold club, and Hiccup lifted his bat. "Toothless, move!" Toothless jumped off the alien just as the two boys swung their weapons.

Both hit the aliens on opposite sides of its head, and Elsa heard what she assumed was the cracking of its skull. They both let out a sigh of relief. Jack turned towards Elsa and then walked over to her. He offered his hand. She looked at his hand, and then hesitantly took it. He pulled her up to her feet. "Hey there, names Jack Frost."

"Um… Elsa." She said meekly.

Hiccup stepped in between them. "Yeah, he already knows your name. I don't mean to be rude Elsa, but we really need to get back to the care before more of those thing show up."

"Not cool dude." Jack said shaking his head.

"No one said staying alive would be cool."

The two boys began moving, and Elsa simply looked at them stunned. Jack turned back and looked at him. "Hey, we really should get going."

She shook her head and then ran after them. Right as they left the alleyway, they heard a growl from behind. Elsa turned around and saw one of the aliens getting back up. She gasped as it lunged towards her. Suddenly blur rushed by her, and landed right in between the aliens eyes. It was an arrow. "Bullseye!" Merida said from the car.

Jack whistled. "Okay, I have to admit, you got some wicked aim with that thing." Jack complimented. Hiccup ran around to the front seat and Rapunzel opened her door and scooted over to the other side. Toothless jumped inside and Jack was about to follow. He suddenly stopped and then stepped aside. "Ladies first."

Elsa looked at him, then the car. "Thanks."

"Thank em later! There are more of those nasties comin'!" Merida shouted.

They looked over and saw more of the aliens rushing towards the car. Elsa quickly got inside and Jack followed her. He slammed the door and Hiccup stomped on the accelerator. Once they got some distance Hiccup let out a sigh of relief. He then turned back and glared at Jack. "What the hell is wrong with you?! You could've gotten us all killed!"

Jack frowned. "Hey! I was just trying to save her! Did you just expect me to let her get taken?!"

"I expected you to wait for us! What if there were more of them Jack?! Did you even think about that?! Did you think about what would happen to me or Punzie or Merida before you just rushed off to play hero?!"

"If I'd have waited she'd be done for right now!"

"Both of ye! Stop it!" Merida shouted. "The last thing we need te be doin' is arguing! We need te jist be glad tha' we all survived! Jack, don't do something so stupid an reckless, and least not without tellin' us first! And Hiccup, ease up! If it'd been any of us ye would have rushed in too!"

The two boys remained silent for a moment. "Sorry." Hiccup said sighing.

"Me too." Jack said honestly surprised that Merida had stuck up for him.

"Good. Ah swear ye boys can be so stupid sometimes." She said before turning back towards Elsa. "Are ye alright lass?"

Elsa wasn't sure how to feel about being called lass, seeing as she was older then the girl. But they had just saved her so she had no right to complain. "I'm fine. Thank you all for saving me."

"No problem." Jack said winking at her.

She simply looked at him eyebrow raised, and then turned back towards Merida. "I don't mean to be rude, especially considering you just saved me, but who are you people?" She asked.

Jack frowned. "What? You seriously don't recognize me?"

Elsa shook her head. Rapunzel rolled her eyes. "We go to school together. I'm Rapunzel, I take a class with your little sister Anna." She explained.

Elsa nodded. "Oh yeah, I remember you now…" She never really kept up with Anna's group of friends, but this girl did looked familiar to her. And she seemed like the type to get along with Anna.

"That's Hiccup Haddock."

Hiccup gave a small wave. "Hello."

"Merida Dunbroch."

Merida smiled. "Nice te meet ye."

"And-"

"Jack Frost." He said wiggling his eyebrows at her. Suddenly Toothles crawled over and licked his face. "Aw! That's totally nasty!"

"That's Toothless." Rapunzel said patting the big black dog.

Elsa looked around at all of them. "Well, it's very nice to meet you all, and I definitely owe you for thanking me, but I have no idea what's going on right now. So if someone could please explain why there are hordes of monsters running around on the streets, then that would be really nice."

"They're not monsters, their aliens." Hiccup corrected.

She looked at him as if he were crazy. "Aliens?" She said, doubt evident in her voice.

"Yeah, I know how ridiculous is sounds. If I hadn't seen them fall from the sky I wouldn't believe it either." Hiccup said adjusting the rear view mirror. "Looks like they finally gave up."

Jack placed his hands behind his head. "Yeah, they probably got scared of my awesome hockey skills." He said chuckling.

"Or they smelt yer skates and decided they did nae want te risk bringing such a stinky odor back to their den." Merida said rolling her eyes. Jack scowled while Hiccup and Rapunzel laughed.

Elsa looked at them confused. What was wrong with these guys? There was a horde of monster, or aliens, or whatever they were infesting the town, and they were joking and laughing about it. "Look, I don't mean to be rude, but where are we going? Is there like a safe house or shelter that you know about?" She asked.

"We're going to the school." Rapunzel said.

She blinked a few times. "Excuse me?"

"She said we're going to the school. Hiccup said it's a good idea since it can lock down and we'll have plenty of food." Jack explained.

She sat up. "You can't possibly think the school will be any safer than the rest of the town, can you?" She asked. "What makes you think they're not already there? For all we know the place is already overflowed with them!"

Hiccup shrugged. "You may be right. But we can't just sit here. Unless you have a better place we can go to?" He asked.

"How about to the police station or something?!" She shouted.

Rapunzel frowned. "Elsa, these things are all over the town. We already passed a bunch of wrecked police cars on the way here. Any of the cops that haven't been taken by those things yet are probably hiding."

A look of shock suddenly hit Elsa's face. All over town? "Oh no! Anna!" She had gone over her boyfriend's house. Was she okay? Had those things captured her yet? She quickly pulled out her cell phone and began calling her. "Come on… come on…" She muttered waiting for her to answer.

It went to voice mail and Elsa gripped the phone tighter. Why wasn't answering? She tried calling a few more times, but nothing. Her stomach drop. "Anna, its Elsa! Please be okay! Just… just stay inside and call me back as soon as possible! I'll come get you as soon as I can!"

She hung up the phone, and looked towards Hiccup. He knew what she was thinking. "We have to go to the school Elsa. Between the supplies and all of us, we don't have enough room for anyone else." He said looking guilty. Elsa looked like she was on the verge of crying.

"Hiccup…" Merida said looking at him. He saw Jack giving him the same stare. They both had siblings of their own, so they knew what Elsa was feeling.

He sighed. "Okay, here's the new plan. We go to the school first, make sure it's safe, drop off the supplies, and then go pick up our families. Starting with Elsa's sister. Sound good?" Merida and Jack smiled. He looked towards Rapunzel. Merida and Jack were clearly on board with this, but he didn't want to force her into putting herself in danger just because they were.

Rapunzel nodded and smiled as well. Elsa wiped a tear from her eye. "Thank you."

"No problem." He said turning back towards the road. He could see the school coming up. He stop the car in front of the gates, which were locked.

"Well, that just threw a big monkey wrench in our plan." Jack said.

"No it didn't." Hiccup pulled out a key from his pocket. They all looked at him confused. "I sometimes stay in the metal shop room to do some extra work. Gobber gave me the keys to lock up the room and the gate."

Jack frowned. "You mean to tell me you've had the keys to the school with you since, like freshmen year, and we haven't pulled one prank with them?" He asked.

"This is why I didn't tell you. Merida, take the wheel for a sec while I unlocked the gate." He said opening the door. He got out and Merida moved over into the driver's seat. He unlocked the gate, and Merida moved the car forward. Once they were through, he closed the gate back and locked it. Then they drove the car to the parking lot.

Jack got out and grabbed his golf club. "We're going to scout the place out first. You ladies stay here." He said slipping his skates out.

Merdia snorted. "As if." She said getting out of the car. "Ye can nae really jist expect us to keep stayin' in the car. Stop tryin' te be so macho all the time."

"Merida, it could be dangerous." Hiccup warned.

She lifted her crossbow. "Then we had best stick together than, shouldn't we?"

There was no arguing with her when she was like this. "Let's get going." Hiccup said grabbing his rifle.

Rapunzel picked up a bat, and then turned then turned towards Elsa. "Here you go." She said handing her a hunting knife. Elsa looked at her like she was crazy. "Oh, sorry. Did you want the frying pan instead?" She asked.

Elsa shook her head nervously. "Uh, the knife is fine." She said taking the blade in her hand.

They began making their way inside the school. Hiccup noticed the door wasn't unlocked. He hoped this hadn't mean they weren't already inside. Elsa was holding up her knife shakily. Jack leaned forward and placed a hand on her shoulder. She jumped slightly.

"Hey, hey, don't worry, everything will be fine." He assured. "Anything shows up, I'll handle it."

Merida rolled her eyes. "This really the time te be flirtin' frost?"

Hiccup shushed them both. "Keep it down. If there is something here, I'd like to find it before it finds us." They all stopped when they heard footsteps. "Everyone, back to back, now." Hiccup whispered. They all turned around and formed a small circle.

They looked around trying to spot whatever it was coming towards them, but it was too dark. Elsa could feel her hands shaking. This whole situation was nerve wrecking for her. "Calm down lass." Merida said, eyes sharp. She was ready to fire at the first thing that moved.

Suddenly something came flying towards her from the darkness. It knocked the crossbow out of her hands. She stumbled back. "Merida!" Hiccup turned around and prepared to fire down the hall, but suddenly felt some something grab him from behind.

Jack turned around to help him, but was tackled against the wall nearby. Rapunzel and Elsa both felt someone grabbing their arms and forcing them behind their back. Merida looked around and then growled. She heard footsteps coming towards her, and then turned back to see a figure running at her.

She lifted her fist and swung, but the figure easily avoided it. It punched out hitting Merida in the face. She fell back onto the ground. "Merida!" Hiccup shouted. Toothless charged at the figure ready to attack, but when he got near, he stopped. Suddenly he began barking happily and wagging his tail. "Toothless?"

"Merida? Toothless? Wait, Hiccup?"

Hiccup blinked a few times. He recognized that voice. "Astrid?"

The figure reached down and suddenly turned out a flashlight. It was indeed Astrid. "Hiccup, it really is you." She said smiling. "Sorry, we heard someone coming and we thought it was more of those… things."

The pair of arms let him go. "Oh man, I'm so sorry! I had no idea!"

Hiccup turned and smiled at the large boy. "Oh man, if that you Fishlegs?! Long time no see!" He said patting him on the shoulder. Jack coughed to get their attention. "Oh, sorry! These guys are all with me."

Astrid nodded. "Let em go."

Jack, Elsa, and Rapunzel were all let go. Jack rubbed his neck and glared at the taller boy who had tackled him to the wall. "Next time tackle me a little harder, you didn't quite break my neck." He said sarcastically.

"I'll keep that in mind." The boy said walking towards Hiccup. "Hey cuz."

Hiccup turned towards him and smirked. "Hey, how's uncle." The boy just shrugged. Their attackers all walked to Astrid, and Hiccup turned towards his friends. "These guys are in the metal shop club with me." He explained.

Jack looked confused. "Wait, there's a metal shop club."

Hiccup rolled his eyes. "This is Snotlout, my cousin. Fishlegs, one of the smartest guys in school, the twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut, and Astrid, she's…" Hiccup paused, not really sure how to approach this.

"I was his girlfriend in middle school." She said bluntly.

Merida grew wide eyed and Jack smiled. "Oh, this is going to be just rich." He said chuckling. He then felt Rapunzel elbow him. He grunted. "What, you were thinking it too."

Astrid walked over and offered her hand to Merida. "Sorry about punching you, thought you were, you know, a monster." She said. "Must have been the hair."

Merida frowned but took her hand. "Do nae worry about it. Ye jist caught me off guard." She said as the blonde pulled her took her feet. She was strong.

"So, what are you guys going here?" Hiccup asked.

"We were down at the garage with Gobber, when those things attacked. We fought them off for as long as we could, but there were too many. Gobber distracted them so we could get away. Told us to come here and lock the place down." Astrid explained.

Hiccup frowned. "They got Gobber?"

"We did everything we could. We tried to get him to come with us but…" Fishlegs looked down sadly. The others shared hurt looks as well. Gobber was their mentor, and friend. Losing him was a big lost.

Astrid looked determined. "I don't know about you, but I'm not planning on letting his sacrifice go to waste. We need to hold out until help arrives, and then we can make sure we get Gobber back." She said balling her fist up.

Hiccup nodded. "Well, it's good to have you guys with us. We could always use some more help. We have some food and other supplies back in the SUV. Mind helping us unload it."

"Sure."

* * *

><p>After unloading all their supplies, they decided to try and get the power back on. Hiccup, Fishlegs, and Snotlout had gone to the maintenance room, while the others stayed in the main office. They were taking shifts in the security room to make sure none of the aliens snuck in. Right now it was Merida's shift. She kept a close eye on the cameras. Everything looked clear.<p>

She looked out of the door and saw Astird rubbing Toothless stomach. She rolled her eyes and looked back towards the scream. Merida wasn't the jealous type, not in the slightest. But she'd be lying if she said she wasn't a little annoyed at how happy Hiccup seemed when he saw her. She sighed. She was being ridiculous. In a crisis like this, you'd be happy to see anyone you knew still alive and well.

The door opened and Hiccup and Fishlegs walked in. "Okay, the power should be working now, but remember, only turn on the freezer, lights, and kitchen. If we turn on anything outside of the building, it'll attract attention." Fishlegs advised.

Jack got up to his feet. "Okay then, now that we've got everything settled, we can go grab your sister." He said turning towards Elsa.

Astrid looked surprised. "You guys are going back out their?" He nodded. "Look, I know you guys are probably worried about your families, so am I, but going back out there is pretty much suicide. We're lucky we even made it here. Hiccup, you really gonna let them go back out there?"

"I have to go get my sister." Elsa said sternly.

"We're not asking you guys to go, but we promised her that we would go get Anna." Rapunzel said crossing her arms. "We're going."

Hiccup placed his hands on his chin. "We're going back out there, but I want to stop by the metal shop first. Bats and clubs are fine, but we're going to need something a little more… lethal. Don't leave until I get back." He said before walking out.

Astrid sighed. "I knew he was going to go. He's always got to do things the crazy way."

Merida frowned. "Did ye want us te jist abandon her sister?"

"I'm not saying that. I'm just saying we need to think things through a little more." She snapped. "Hiccup is the only one who knows how to lock down the school if those things get in. I think he and some of us should stay here and hold the school down, while the others go out and get her sister."

"Let me guess, yer gonna be one of the ones te stay behind?" Merida sked.

Astrid got up from her seat. "Do you have a problem with me ginger snap?"

"Ye punched me in the face! Ah'd say tha' something to be a little pissed aboot!"

"I thought you were one of those aliens! How was I supposed to know?!"

They glared at each other until Jack stepped in between them. "Hey, everybody needs to just calm down for a second." He said. "Merida, I think Astrid is right. There's no point going to get Anna if we come back and the school is overrun with aliens. I'll go get her, the rest of you can stay here." He said.

Elsa frowned. "Wait a second, she's my sister! I'm going too!"

Astrid glared at Merida for another second before turning towards them. "The two of you aren't enough." She said. "I'm going too."

"Astrid…" Fishlegs said worriedly.

"Fishlegs, I'm fine." She said looking at him annoyed.

Merida looked back and forth between the two confused, but then noticed Astrid's ankle. It was covered in torn piece of cloth. "Is… is yer leg injured?" She asked.

Astrid looked surprised. "No." She said sternly.

"It is! Ye been fightin' those thing with a busted ankle this whole time?" She asked in disbelief.

"It's just a scratch one of them gave me back at the garage. I'm fine."

Rapunzel walked over and kneeled down in front of her. She grabbed her foot and then looked closer at the injury. It was bleeding. "It's not nothing! It's bleeding out!" She said before pushing her back down into her chair. "Elsa, go grab me a first aid kit, some bandages, and some alcohol from the nurses office."

Elsa nodded and then headed towards the nurses office. "I can't believe you've been fighting like this the whole time. With a wound like this, you should have been putting as little pressure on this as possible."

"Not like I had time to stop and rest." Astrid muttered.

Elsa came back with the first aid kit, and Rapunzel began taking the cloth off. She doused the wound with alcohol and Astrid winced. They watched as Rapunzel cleaned up the round and replaced the dirty bandages.

"Wow Punzie, when did you learn to do all this stuff?" Jack asked.

She looked surprised. "Oh, this? My mother taught me. She used to patch up my dad whenever he came back from his hunting trips. He always ended up getting hurt some way or another." She explained.

Snotlout snorted. "Yeah, really nice. Anyway, seeing as Astrid isn't going anywhere anytime soon, me and Tuff will help you guys get your sister."

Tuff cracked his neck. "Sounds like fun."

Jack looked at the two and shrugged. They seemed tough enough to hold their own. "Okay then, we'll wait until Hiccup gets back, and then get going." He said putting his golf club over his shoulder.

"You sisters single right?" Snotlout asked.

"No." Elsa said narrowing her eyes at him.

He snapped his fingers. "Damn!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Alright, chapter 3! They made it to the school, and now they have Astrid and the others on their side! But, will that be enough to help them survive this invasion? Will they been able to rescue Anna? What characters will they run into next? Keep reading to find out. **


	4. GI JACK

Hiccup held a duffle bag up and then dropped it on the desk. "I managed to make a little something in metal shop class. This should help us take down any aliens a lot easier." He opened the bag and showed a number of weapons. Everyone walked forward and began digging through the bag.

Jack picked up what looked like a sickle. "Whoa, you made all of these in an hour?" He asked poking the blade. It was sharp, very sharp. "How?"

Snotlout picked up a bat that had two blades wielded to it, so it looked like an axe. "I have to admit it Hiccup, you may be a nerd, but you can make some really cool stuff." He said swinging the axe.

Ruffnut grabbed what looked like a lamp pole. It had been sharpened on both sides, so it looked like a twin headed spear. "Man, this is really cool. I wonder how many aliens I stabbed through with this thing." He said jabbing towards his sister. She moved out of the way and then smacked him in the side of his head.

Hiccup picked up a nail gun, and then held it towards Elsa. "I found a few of them in the wood shop class, and I pressurized it. It'll be more than enough to shoot through some aliens." He assured. She looked down at the gun and then took it from him.

While she was still freaked out over this whole thing, she wasn't about to just sit back while the others recused Anna. She had to help in any way she could. "Thanks."

Hiccup turned towards the others. "Okay, I found two other nail guns two. I think Rapunzel and Astrid should have them since Astrid is injured and Rapunzel only has a frying pan." The two girls nodded. He turned to Jack. "You guys can take the truck. If push comes to shove we can always take one of the buses to escape."

He tossed Jack the keys. "Thanks man." He then turned towards the others. "You guys ready to get going?" He asked. Elsa nodded, while Snotlout and Tuffnut bumped fist.

Rapunzel walked up and hugged Jack. "You be careful out there, okay?" She asked.

"I'll be fine Punzie." He assured.

Merida walked up to him and rubbed her arm nervously. She knew there was a very real chance that he wasn't coming back, but she really wasn't goo with goodbyes. "Get back in one piece, will ye. Ah mean, ah don't want te see Hiccup cryin' aboot how he lost his best friend."

He chuckled. "Are you kidding? If I died who'd be here to make fun of your accent and hair."

Hiccup walked up to him and sighed. "Look, about earlier. You were right, about leaving the house, and saving Elsa. I was just panicking and wanted to keep everyone safe and-"

"Dude don't sweat it. I was acting pretty reckless. Besides, you were only trying to look out for the group, and you got us this far." Jack said. "Not knock it off with the sappy goodbye. It doesn't suit you." He said lifting his elbow. Hiccup and he smiled and then bumped elbows.

Astrid patted both Snotlout and Tuffnut on the back. "You two make sure not to get into two much trouble." She then turned to Jack. "Hey, these two are mine Frost, so bring em back in one piece, got it?"

Jack saluted. "Will do ma'am."

Ruffnut walked over and surprised the others by hugging both Snotlout and her brother. "You guys… try not to get eaten, okay. I mean, at least no until I'm there to see it."

Snotlout laughed. "Hah, they won't know what to do with all this." He said flexing his arm.

Tuffnut snorted. "Yeah, and besides. Even if I did get eaten, I'd totally bust out of its stomach like agent K or something." He said cracking his neck.

Ruff laughed and gave them both a punch on the arm. Jack turned around and then opened the door. It looked clear outside. "Alright, the coast is clear. Let's get a move one." Jack walked out, and Snotlout, Tuff, and Elsa followed.

They made their way to the car, and Jack headed for the driver's seat. "Wait, do you have a license?" Elsa asked.

Jack froze. "I have a learner's…"

"Get in the back." She ordered.

"Wait a second. I'm the one leading this mission. Shouldn't I get to drive?" Jack asked.

She rolled her eyes. "You don't know how to drive, and you don't even know how to get to Kristoff's house." She said holding her hands out. Jack huffed and then placed the keys in her hand. "Thank you." She said.

Everyone got in the car, and Elsa began driving. The town seemed even emptier than before. It seemed like the aliens had taken nearly everyone in town by now, so only a few were there to pick up any stragglers. "So how far off is Kristoff's house?" Snotlout asked.

"It's only a few minutes away now. He lives in an apartment building. I know he's on the fifth floor, but I'm not sure which room." She said nervously.

They pulled into the parking lot for the apartment, and all looked up. The building looked like it had been torn apart. "Whoa, that building it totally wrecked. I don't think there's anyone left inside that thing." He said laughing.

Snotlout reached over and punched him in his side. Jack turned to Elsa. "Don't worry about him, I'm sure she's fine. Now, you guys stay here, and I'll head up and go get Anna."

Elsa shook her head. "No, we need to all go in. If we separate and those things come back, we'd be done for." She said getting out of the car. Snotlout ad Tuff both got out as well. Jack didn't want to argue. Besides, she had a point. They entered through the front of the building. The door had been smashed in.

As they walked through the hallway, they looked around the place. Most of the doors had been broken into, and all the rooms looked a mess. Elsa looked even more worried. Things were looking grimmer with each passing door. "Hey, we're going to find her. I promise." Jack said.

She nodded and they headed to the elevator. Snotlout pressed the button, and they waited a few seconds. The door opened and everyone grew wide eyed. "Crap!" An aliens jumped out towards them, but Snotlout swung hitting it with the side of his axe.

It stumbled over and hit the side of the wall. Before it could get back up, Tuff stabbed it in the side of the next. He twisted the spear and it wailed out before dying. "There are bound to be more of them in here!" Snotlout said bluntly. "I want to get your sister too, but let's face it, she's already-!"

"She's fine." Jack said sternly. "And we're not leaving without her."

Elsa looked worried, and Snotlout and Ruff just glanced at each other. "Fine, but we know there are probably more of them on the next couple floors. I haven't seen a single one of those things traveling alone. We can't just charge up there."

Jack looked around the hallway. "You said there on the sixth floor right? So that's the one we need to clear." He said before grabbing a fire extinguisher. "I got a plan."

There were three aliens moving around on the sixth floor. They were just rummaging around sniffing any object they could find. They seemed to be looking for something, but couldn't find it. A ding came from the elevator and they all turn towards it. They began growling and surrounding the door. It opened up, and there was a fire extinguisher.

It was turned on, but there was no foam coming out. They looked around and noticed something else. Three firecrackers. The firecrackers sparked, and there was an explosion. All three of them were blown back.

A few seconds later, the top of the elevator came down, and Jack jumped down holding his sickle up. He looked around and saw the three dead aliens. On the ground. He glanced around a bit and once he was sure there were no more, he looked up. "It's clear."

Snotlout and Tuff both jumped down. They held their arms out, and then caught Elsa. "Tuff, hurry up and lock the door to the staircase." Snotlout ordered.

"Good thinking. If there are more in the building they might have heard the explosion, so let's move fast." Jack said walking down the hall. Like the rest of the building, most of the doors had been broken open. Elsa was looking through every room thoroughly, looking for any signs of Anna or Kirstoff.

Snotlout entered one room and then saw a pizza box, and two backpacks. "Hey guys, come in here." He called. The others came in and Elsa gasp when she saw the backpack. "I take it this is hers then." He asked tossing it to her.

Elsa looked around the room. "Anna! Anna! Please tell me you're in here!" She called walking around. She stepped on something, and then looked down to see a stuffed snowman. "Olaf…" She bent down and picked up the plushie. "This is Anna's… oh no." She hugged the item to herself and began sobbing. "I was too late. They have her…"

The boys all watched the sight not sure what to say to her. Jack walked over and put a hand on her shoulder. "Elsa, this isn't you fault. We did everything we could. I mean-"

"It is my fault! I'm her sister! I'm supposed to protect her!"

Jack hugged her as she kept on sobbing. Snotlout scratched his head not really sure how to react. Tuff understood how she was feeling though. As much as he and his sister fought, he did care about her. If it was Ruff who had been taken, he wouldn't know what to do.

Tuff suddenly heard muttering. He looked up confused. "What was that?" He asked.

"What was what?" Snotlout asked.

He heard the muttering again. "That. Don't you hear that?" He said looking around. It sounds like whispering or…" He walked into another room and Snotlout followed him.

Jack kept his arms wrapped around the still sobbing Elsa. "Guys! Get in here, quick!" Snotlout shouted. Jack looked up and then turned towards the room.

He looked at Elsa and then wiped a tear from her eyes. "Look, everything is going to be okay, I promise. But we can't stay here." He said. She sniffled and then nodded. "C'mon."

They walked into the other room and then saw Tuff legs hanging out of the wall. Before either of them could ask what was going on, Snotlout spoke. "It's a laundry chute! We can hear voices down there! One of them sounds like a girl!"

Elsa's eyes lit up. "Is it Anna?!"

"I don't know, but we're about to find out." Tuff said sliding down.

"Guys, wait a second, don't just-"

Snotlout followed his friend down the chute, and Elsa walked towards it waiting a few seconds so she wouldn't land on him. She jumped down and Jack sighed. Well, he might as well head down. Even if Anna wasn't down there, at least they could probably find a safe way out.

He jumped down after them, and went straight down. He felt the chute shift slightly and found himself sliding forward. He hoped there wasn't a straight fall somewhere, it would suck to die in a laundry chute of all things.

Jack saw a light up ahead, and came shooting out of the chute. He landed on the floor hard and then groaned. "Well, that sucked."

"Elsa?!"

"Anna!" Jack looked up and saw Anna who looked shocked to see her sister. Elsa got up and ran over hugging her baby sister tightly. "Oh my god! Thank goodness you're okay! I went up to Kirstoff's and saw everything was torn apart, and I just… I…"

Anna hugged her sister back. "It's okay, I'm fine. Everyone's fine." She assured.

Jack looked over and saw a tall guy muscular blonde guys, and some guy with auburn hair and green eyes. "Who are these guys?" Jack asked.

Elsa looked over towards the two boys. "Kristoff… Hans!" She glared at the auburn haired one and then glared at him. "What are you doing here?!"

He held his hands up and frowned at her. "Hey, hey, I'm not up to anything nefarious. This just happened to be the closest place when those aliens attacked." He said bluntly.

Elsa looked towards her sister for confirmation, and Anna nodded. "He came banging on the door when those things came into town." She explained. "We boarded up the place, but they managed to break in. They started breaking all the doors down and snatching everyone. We only got away because they couldn't find the laundry room apparently."

The large blonde boy walked over to Jack and offered his hand. Jack took it and was pulled up to his feet. "I take it that you're Kirsoff then."

He nodded. "Yeah, and you are."

"Jack, nice to meet you."

"Um, we're here too." Snotlout said pointing to him and Tuffnut.

"Aren't you guys from the metal shop club?" Anna asked raising her eyebrows. They both smirked and nodded. She turned back to Elsa. "I'm glad to see you're okay, but what exactly you doing here?"

"What do you think I'm doing here? I came here to make sure you were okay. I ran across your friend Rapunzel and her friends, and we've been hiding in the school." Elsa explained.

Jack stepped forward. "Yeah. You're sister here as worried sick about you, and I couldn't just let her go off by herself."

Anna looked up at Jack and smiled. "So you've been helping my big sis out huh? Thanks for watching over her." She then leaned over towards Elsa. "He's cute." She muttered.

"Anna!"

Hans coughed getting their attention. "Not that this little family reunion isn't touching, but we could hear the noise you were all making upstairs. It's not unreasonable to assume those monsters did as well." He said. "So I suggest, we quickly make our leave."

Anna and Elsa both glared at him. Jack turned towards the door. "He's right. Hopefully those things are heading up to the first floor. So that mean we'll be able to make a beeline for the car." He said. With the supplies unloaded, the truck had just enough for seven people.

Jack cracked the door open and saw that the hallways looked clear. He signaled the other to follow him. They to the front door, but the minute Jack opened it, he saw three of the aliens standing in front of them. He slammed the door. "Damn…" He said gripping his sickle.

"There's only three, we can take em!" Snotlout shouted. They heard scratching and clawing against the door, and could see more figures through the tainted glass by the doors. "Okay, maybe not."

They turned around and began heading towards the elevator. "We'll go to the roof! We can climb down the fire escape!" Anna said.

"Good thinking!" Jack hit the button on the elevator, and it opened. They all got inside just as they heard the front door being broken down. The doors closed and they began heading up towards the roof.

Anna began humming the song in the elevator. Everyone looked towards her. "What?" She asked. They all rolled their eyes or groaned. "Hey, this is a good song!"

The elevator suddenly began shaking. "What the-!" It shook again, and they saw the door beginning to open. A claw slipped through and grabbed for Elsa, but Tuff pulled her back. "You have to be kidding me! Don't these things ever give up?!" Snotlout shouted.

"Tuff, get the top!" Jack said.

Kristoff hoisted Tuff onto his shoulder's, and the blonde tore the top panel off the elevator. He climbed up and then reached down. "C'mon! Hurry!"

Anna was the first to go up, and Elsa second. Kirstoff was the last to go since he was the heaviest. They pulled him up just before the aliens busted inside. They all began climbing up the cord. When they reached the roof, Tuff managed to pry the door open, and Kirstoff forced it back closed.

They made their way to the fire escape, and Jack looked down to see a number of aliens near the front door. "We need to get moving before they get up here." Jack said. They could hear banging on both the elevator doors, and the door to the staircase. "C'mon, hustle people!"

Everyone began making their way down. They knew so long as they were quite, they could sneak to the car without the aliens realizing. Jack could hear the banging on the door getting even louder. They were going to break through soon.

He looked down at everyone who was already making their way down the fire escape. "Jack." He turned and saw Elsa staring at him. "C'mon, we need to go."

Jack looked back at the door. No way could they get to the car before those things followed them down. And if they did, they'd never sneak past the ones at the front. "I have to stay and stall them." He said grabbing his sickle from his back. "You guys go."

Elsa looked at him like he was crazy. "What? Jack, you're insane! C'mon! We're getting out of here together!"

Jack smiled and then leaned down. He kissed Elsa on the lips, and the girl looked completely stunned. "Just wanted to do that once." He said before putting his hands on her shoulders. "Kirstoff!"

The blonde looked up just before Jack pushed Elsa of the fire escape. He held his arms out and caught Elsa. "What the hell man?!" Kristoff yelled.

"Get back to the school!" Jack shouted.

"Jack!" Elsa yelled. "Get down here now!"

Jack heard the doors get busted down and then lifted his sickle. He cut the part of the fire escape holding the ladder up, and then turned around. "Snotlout, get them back safe!"

Snotlout balled his fist up. That idiot was really sacrificing himself. "Bah!" He turned and began heading towards the car. "C'mon!"

"Don't have to tell me twice." Hans said going after him.

Elsa turned towards him. "What!? No! We can't leave him! He wouldn't-!" Kirstoff grabbed Elsa and threw her over his shoulder. "Kirstoff! Put me down! Kirstoff!"

He ignored her and kept running towards the car. Jack turned around and saw a number of aliens approaching him. He smirked and pointed his sickle at them. "Well, got to see some aliens, kissed the girl I liked. All in all, I'd say I lived a pretty good life."

They ran at him, and he spun the weapon around in his hand and then swung. He easily cut three of them down, and then skated forward. He kept swinging taking out as many of them as he could. Hiccup really had done a good job with these weapons.

He swung his sickle again, cutting another handful of them down. "C'mon! I could do this all day!" There was a loud screech, and suddenly all the aliens stopped. They began moving away from Jack and making a path towards the stairway. "That… can't be good."

Jack watched as an alien made its way up the stairs. This one didn't look like the others however. This one was bigger, the size of a hoarse. It looked even more vicious that the others too. "Crap…" It roared loudly and then rushed at him.

He swung at it, but it ducked and then swatted him back towards the edge of the roof. He balanced himself by sticking his sickle into the ground. It came at him again, and he stabbed at it. He managed to cut its arm, but it kept coming and tackled him hard.

He could feel the air knocked out of him, and he could also see the edge of the roof top he was standing on getting further and further away. This crazy alien had tackled him off the roof! They were falling! No way! He was ready to sacrifice himself, but he wasn't about to end up a stain on the sidewalk! No way!

Pulling his sickle back he stabbed into the side of the alien "AAAHHH!" Jack pulled as hard as he could, and somehow managed to flip the both of them over, so the alien was no on the bottom. He heard a loud crash, and then felt them hit the ground.

The fall was cushioned by the alien, but it still hurt, a lot. He tumbled forward and landed onto ground. No, it wasn't a ground. It was a floor. Had that crash he heard earlier been through a roof? How far had this thing tackled him? He heard a growl.

"You have to be kidding me…" He said opening one of his eyes. The aliens was getting back up, and making its way towards him. "What in the hell does it take to kill you…" He said reaching for his sickle. It was no use. He didn't have enough strength to fight. He was barely staying conscious as it was.

It stood over him and then lifted its claw. Jack frowned and glared up at it. So this was how he was going out huh? He always figured he'd die on the ice rink. Just as it was about to swung, a figure came up behind it. "Oh no you don't…" A cheery voice said.

Jack watched as the figure slit the alien's throat. It screeched and then fell over on its side, before it began gargling on its blood. Jack looked up to see who it was, but couldn't make the face out. His vision was fading, and knew he was going to pass out any second now.

Another figure stood over him. "Whoa, can't believe dude came crashing through the roof? If he okay?" The taller figure asked.

"I think so. He landed on the aliens, and he's still breathing." The first figure said leaning down and touching his head. "Uh-oh, he's bleeding."

Jack closed his eyes, but could still hear their voices fading out. "I'll get some bandages. You think he was with those guys that drove off?"

"Don't know. We'll check his phone later. Either way, we need to get out of here before…" That was the last thing he heard before he passed out.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: A new chapter! I hope this chapter doesn't feel rushed or anything. I'm planning on having quite a few characters in this fic, but I don't want them all in one place since it would feel crowded. What I'm trying to do is maybe divide the character into two or three groups, and then switch between their POV's. Anyhow, I thought about ending the chapter right after they left Jack, but I figured it was a waste. You guys all know I couldn't kill him off.  
><strong>

**And yes, Hans had shown his mug in this story. Now, I know Hans is a villain, but if there's one thing I appreciate, it's a good villain. I mean, this guy is like the Frozen version or Aizen or something. Just spitting lies all over the place. I couldn't resist throwing him in.**

** So, where is Jack? Who found him? How will the others react to losing him? Feel free to take a guess at who the two figures at the end were. But, you can find out for sure by reading the next chapter! Now, Read and Review! **


	5. The Great Escape

Snotlout led the other to the car as quickly as he could. Jack seemed to be distracting the ones on top of the building, and the ones at the front were still trying to claw their way in. As they made their way to the car, he turned to Elsa. "The keys."

Elsa frowned. "We can't just leave him up there. We have to do something." s

"The only thing we can do now is not let him staying behind be for nothing! Now are you gonna drive or do you want to hand me the keys?" He asked holding his hand out.

Elsa narrowed her eyes at him. She glanced back up at the building and could see Jack's figure swinging wildly. She looked down at the ground sadly. It wasn't like she had suddenly fallen for Jack, she still barely knew him. But he'd gone out of his way to save her sister, to save all of them for that matter. Leaving him felt wrong.

"Fine." She said pulling the keys out. She opened the door and the teens all began getting into the car. Suddenly they heard screaming. They looked up and saw Jack falling towards the ground, along with one of the aliens. "JACK!" They watched as he crashed into the building across the street.

"Oh man…" Kristoff said looking shocked.

Anna looked horrified. "D-do you think he's okay…?"

Snotlout looked back and forth between the building and the car. Should he go and check on Jack? What if it was pointless? What if he was… dead? Even worse, what if that thing was still alive? "Hey, we have company!" Hans shouted.

They turned and saw that the aliens in front of the building were now facing them. "Get in the car!" Snotlout yelled. They all quickly got in as the aliens began charging at them. Elsa started the car and slammed her foot on the gas.

They sped forward began losing most of the aliens. "I think we're going to shake them."

"Think again." Kirstoff said frowning.

There were five aliens, all bigger than the others, who were slowly catching up to them. "Crap, this is not good!" Snotlout said grabbing his axe.

Anna noticed the nail gun Elsa had been carrying, and quickly grabbed it. "Open the trunk!" She shouted. Elsa popped the truck, and both Kirstoff and Hand kicked it open. They then moved out of the way as Anna fired.

The aliens moved around quickly avoiding most of the shots. "These ones are smarter than the others!" Tuffnut said grabbing his spear. "They're gonna catch up to us!"

Anna stopped firing and focused her aim. "No they're not!" She shouted before firing again. She hit one of them and it fell back. "Got em!"

"Nice shot!" Kirstoff cheered.

They suddenly heard a loud noise on the roof of the car. Everyone looked confused, when suddenly a claw smashed through the windshield. "Holy crap!"

"They're on the roof!" Elsa shouted. More claws and arms began banging against the windshield. "There are too many! I can't see!"

Anna aimed her gun upwards, but Snotlout stopped her. "Keep the ones chasing us off our tail, I'll handle the ones on the roof!"

He reached forward and hit the button opening the roof window, and then climbed up. There were three of them clawing at the windshield. He lifted his axe and then smashed it into the closest one's back. It screeched in pain and Snotlout pulled his axe back and watched as it fell onto the road lifelessly.

The other two quickly turned towards him. "Bring it on!"

Anna kept on firing at the ones chasing them. "I'm starting to run out of ammo here!" She said nervously. "And their gaining on us!"

"There's another clip in the bag!" Elsa said.

They could hear Snotlout struggling up on the roof. "He needs help up there." Kristoff said balling his fist up. "You stay here and looked after them. Watch him." He told Tuff as he glared towards Hans."

He made his way up to the roof and saw Snotlout somehow holding off two of the aliens. They had him pinned to the ground, but he had hands around both their throat. They snapped at him, but he managed to hold them at bay. He saw Krsitoff. "Little help would be nice!"

Kristoff ran forward and grabbed one of the aliens by its fur. He pulled it off and then threw back. It landed in front of the group that was chasing them. One of the aliens jumped to avoid it, and was shot out of the air by Anna. "Nice job Anna!" He shouted.

The aliens jumped off Snotlout and pounced on top of him. He began punching it, but it didn't seemed faze. Snotlout grabbed his axe and was about to swing, but stopped. He didn't want to risk injuring Kristoff. So he instead used the bottom of the weapon to strike it in the head.

It stumbled to the side and looked like it was going to fall of the car, but scratched its claws into the roof. "Cheater!" Snotlout yelled. The aliens tackled him and they landed on the hood of the car. Elsa saw them and gasped.

Snotlout reached for his axe, but the aliens knocked it away with its hand. It raised its claw ready to slash him. Elsa looked panicked, but had an idea. "Snotlout! The wipers!" She said turning on the windshield wipers. They came up, and before they went back down he grabbed one of the wiper and then ripped it from the window.

He stabbed into the side of the alien's neck, and it screeched in pain. Kristoff reached down and grabbed Snotlout's wrist. "Hit the break!" He shouted. Elsa slammed onto the break, and the alien went flying off. Kirstoff held onto Snotlout to keep him from flying, and Elsa sped forward running over the alien to finish it off.

The two remaining aliens who had been chasing them finally caught up. One of them jumped towards Anna, its teeth bared, but it was suddenly stabbed through with a spear. Anna and Hans looked at Tuffnut who mercilessly kicked the alien off his spear. He brought his arm back and hurled it at the other, nailing it right in the head.

"Oh… wow." Anna said shocked.

"What?" Tuff asked confused.

"You're way better at killing then you should be." Hans said narrowing his eyes at him.

Tuff shrugged. "Guess I'm just a natural." He looked back at the lifeless alien. "Gonna miss that spear though. Guess I'll just have to take Ruff's when we get back."

Snotlout and Kirstoff got back into the car and took their seats. "God that was way to close."

"Tell me about it."

Tuffnut pulled the trunk closed and then frowned. "Yeah, everyone here is okay, but we still lost Jack. Hiccup is going to blow a gasket."

"I'll handle Hiccup." Snotlout said.

* * *

><p>Hiccup sat up at the monitor tapping his fingers against the desk. The others had been gone for a while now. He figured they would be gone for a long time, but it didn't make him any less nervous. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Astrid. "You shouldn't probably get some sleep. I'll take over monitor duty. Can't move around anyway, might as well sit here."<p>

He looked back at the screen and sighed. Astrid could see the nervousness on his face. Jack was his best friend, so it was normal he'd be worried. "Look, don't be so worried. Jack's a hockey player right? He's used to things getting a little rough. Plus he's got Snotlout and Tuff with him, and their tough as nails."

Hiccup smirked. "Yeah, I know. I guess I'm just being paranoid." He got up and headed towards the office where the others were sleeping. Suddenly he heard honking. He quickly turned back to the monitor. "Are they back?!" He asked eagerly.

Astrid smirked. "Looks like it. See, I told you they would be fine. Now how do we open up the gate?" She asked. Hiccup leaned over and pressed a button on the control panel. Once they were inside the closed the gate back and headed out of the door. She quickly followed after him. "Guys, wake up! They're back!" Astrid said.

Everyone began stirred groggily. "What's tha big idea?" Merida said yawning.

"The others are back!" Hiccup said excitedly.

"Whot?! Really! Tha's great!" C'mon Punzie, ye should come two jist in case anyone got hurt." Everyone got up and began rushing out, except Fishlegs who thought it best to keep watch on the monitor. They made their way into the parking lot and ran towards the car.

As they got closer however, they felt their hearts drop to their stomachs. Elsa was in the car crying, and another girl was trying to comfort her. Meanwhile, Snotlout, Tuff, and two others guys were standing behind the car shouting at each other.

"Say it again! I dare you!" Snotlout snarled.

The auburn haired one rolled his eyes. "I don't understand while you're getting so angry at me, I only said what was true." Snotlout lunged at him, but a blonde boy grabbed him.

"Hey! Fighting isn't going to help us now! Tuff, help me with him!" Tuff nodded before turning around and punching Hans in the face. Auburn haired boy fell back onto the ground before grabbing his face. "That's not what I meant!"

"Well I wasn't going to stop him! That's low even by my standards!" Tuff said glaring down at Hans. "We should have left this asshole behind and used him for bait instead!"

Hiccup was the first to reach them. "Whoa! Guys, what's going on here! What happened?!" Everyone turned towards him with grim looks on their face. Hiccup looked at them all confused, and then noticed someone was missing. "Where's Jack?"

Ruff ran past him and then grabbed both Snotlout and her brother in a hug. "Hah, I knew you two would make it back! Don't take so long next time though, I didn't have anyone to beat up on!" She said. The two boys would have liked to enjoy the rare show of affection, but simply couldn't after what had happened.

Punzie saw Anna and smiled. She was glad her friend was okay. She then noticed Hans on the ground and frowned. "What's he doing here?" She asked. Before Anna could answer she was cut off.

"Where's Jack." Hiccup repeated.

The realization seemed to hit everyone then. Their frosty haired friend was nowhere to be seen. Snotlout stepped forward. "Hiccup I… we did everything we could, we tried to stop him but he just wouldn't-"

"Where is he?!" Hiccup snapped

Snotlout balled his fist up. "We had to leave him behind, okay! We didn't have a choice! He didn't give us one!" He shouted.

"Oh no…" Rapunzel said eyes beginning to fill with tears.

Merida looked horrified. "Ah… ah can nae believe it."

Hiccup looked furious. He stepped towards his cousin and grabbed the front of his shirt. "You left him?! How in the world could you leave him?! This is low even for you Snotlout!"

Snotlout glared at his cousin before pushing him back. "You think this is my fault?!"

"Isn't it always?!"

The two looked like they were going to throw down, until Astrid grabbed Hiccup and pulled yanked him back. "Hey! Hiccup, you need to calm down! We have no idea what happened!"

"She's right!" Merida snapped. "This is nae the time te be arguing amongst ourselves! At least listen te whot he had te say before just blamin' him fer everythin!"

Hiccup still looked furious, but turned to his cousin. Snotlout grunted before walking forward and pushing past him. "I don't have to explain anything to him!"

"Don't you walk away from me! Not until you tell me what happened!" Hiccup yelled going after him. He grabbed Snotlout's shoulder and turned him around.

"Hey!" Snotlout snapped grabbing his shirt collar. The two glared at one another furiously.

Hans got up rubbing his cheek. "Hmm, I don't know why your both so eaten up about it. The fool did it to himself." Everyone turned towards him with fury in their eyes.

Merida made her way over towards him before grabbing him by the throat. "Say one more word aboot Jack, an ah'll throw ye out to those aliens meself."

Hans raised his hands up. "Okay, okay, I get it. I'll keep my mouth shut."

She pushed him back and he stumbled into the car. "Ye better." She then looked towards the others. "Ye two, knock it off!" Merida shouted towards Hiccup and Snotlout.

"She's right! Instead of arguing and fighting we need to be trying to figure our next move! Did anyone see where they were taking him?" Astrid said.

Anna shook her head. "We climbed down the fire escape and snuck around to the car. There were so many of them, we couldn't risk staying around. We had to leave before we could see him get captured."

Hiccup was about to speak again, but suddenly his phone began ringing. Everyone stood silently and looked towards him. "Uh…" He reached down and grabbed his phone from his pocket. He then grew wide eyed. "Oh my god, it's Jack!"

"What?!" Merida said stunned.

"How?!" Elsa asked.

Hiccup quickly answered the phone. "Hello?!"

* * *

><p>Jack groaned in pain. He was hurting all over his body. The last thing he remembered was being tackled off of a building by one of those things. Aliens had invaded, he'd killed a bunch of them, and he'd kissed Elsa. Maybe it was a dream. Maybe that whole night had just been a crazy dream, and he would wake up in Rapunzel's living room with the others.<p>

He tried to move and felt even more pain. No, this was definitely not a dream. "He's moving some, I think he's awake." A voice said. It sounded like a little boy.

"How can you tell?"

"Let's poke him with a stick."

"I don't think that's proper medical procedure."

"How would you know?"

"What do you mean 'How does he know'? That just common sense." There were a number of voices, all of them sounded like kids. Jack suddenly felt something touch his cheek. "Hey, stop that! What if he wakes up?!"

"Then at least we know he's alive." The voice said still poking him.

Jake looked annoyed and then opened his eyes. "Knock it off!" He snapped. The group of kids all scurried away from him. Jack took them all in. One was a scrawny looking boy with thick glasses, beside him was a blonde girl. He looked over and saw another blonde girl, this one was wearing a pink hat. Then a raven haired girl in a blue hoodie. The last was a short girl, younger than the others.

"See, told you it would work." The one with the pink hat said.

"He was already awake genius." The blonde girl said rolling her eyes.

The little girl walked up to him curiously. "Are you okay mister?"

Jack tried to sit up, but winced in pain. "He's still injured. I'm going to go get someone."

"What's going on?" Everyone turned towards the door as a girl with classes walked in. Jack thought she looked familiar, but couldn't quite place her face. "Oh, you're awake!" She quickly knelt down beside him and pushed him back down. "Don't move around too much. Mavis patched your head up pretty well, but we don't want it opening back up."

Jack kept eyeing the girl. "You're… a freshman." He said. "Margo, right?"

She smiled and nodded towards him. "And you're that super cute sophomore everyone in class is always talking about." She said giggling. The girl in the pink hat stuck his tongue out and gagged. Margo rolled her eyes. "Oh grow up Edith. Go and get Mavis and Johnny."

Edith nodded and then ran out of the room. "Where am I? What happened to me? Who are these brats?" Jack asked clearly confused.

Margo rubbed her chin not sure where to begin. "Well, for starters we're at an internet café. We had been camped out at some restaurant, but you came crashing through the roof along with one of those aliens. Mavis killed it, and decided it was too dangerous to stay. So we patched your head up, and then moved here."

Jack reached up and felt the bandages on his head. "That explained where the headaches are coming from."

Margo slapped his hand. "Stop picking with them." She ordered. "As for the 'Brats', this is Sherman, Penny, Vanellope, and my little sister Agnes."

"Hello." Sherman said waving nervously.

Penny crossed her arms and looked at him. "So, you crashed through a roof. How'd you managed to pull that off?" She asked.

Jack narrowed his eyes at her. He could tell this was one snarky smart mouthed little girl. Not that he had room to talk about being smart mouthed. "How about we head up to the roof and I show you." She glared at him.

"Hello mister, what's your name?" Agnes asked smiling sweetly.

Jack looked down at her and chuckled. "Jack, Jack Frost."

The girl in the blue hoodie stepped forward. "Hey there Frosty, names Vanellope. Nice to meet ya." She said holding her hand out.

Jake shook it. "Likewise."

The door opened and two more figured walked in. He recognized them immediately. The girl who he assumed was Mavis, was that goth chick he'd always seen in math. Johnny he had seen hanging around with her and playing hacky sack in the lunch room. "Sup dude." Johnny said.

Mavis smiled down at him. "Glad to see you're awake. We were afraid your injury would be… fatal. Are you hungry?" She asked before pulling a plate of eggs from behind her back.

Jack tried to get up again, but Margo stopped him. "Would you knock it off already? You fell from a building, your body is covered in bruises. You need to rest. I'll feed you." She said taking the plate.

"I wanna feed him!" Agnes said.

"No Agnes, I've seen you feed your dolls." Margo said rolling her eyes. She took a fork full of eggs and then held it towards Jack. "Here."

Jack was hesitant. He didn't like having to be fed. But she was right. His body was bruised all over, it hurt just to move. And he was hungry. He began eating. "I'll go get the rest of the food, we can eat in here and talk." Johnny said.

After the food was brought it, everyone sat in a circle and ate. Mavis filled Jack in on how their little group had gotten together. She and Johnny had been ate the movies when they attacked. They had been moving from building to building, and had picked up Sherman, Penny, and Vanellope along the way.

They found Margo and her sisters at the café, and had decided it'd be best for the two groups to stick together. Strength in numbers after all. Jack had crashed through the roof about an hour later, and of course they concluded that it was no longer a safe place to stay.

Apparently while he had been knocked out, they had went through his phone and called Hiccup. They told him that Jack was injured, but stable, and that they'd make their way to the school when he could move and it was safe.

"Let me call them back, let them know I'm okay now." He said. If he knew Rapunzel, she'd stay up all night worrying about him. The others would probably be worried too.

"Relax, I sent them a text saying you're fine now. For now just focus on getting better." Mavis advised. "After breakfast Johnny will run down to the store and grab some medicine and bandages. Then tomorrow we'll meet with the others and get back to the school."

Jack looked confused. "Wait, you can't go out by yourself."

Johnny chuckled. "Relax dude, most of those things are in hiding now. Most of them don't seem to like the sunlight too much. They scattered as soon as the sun came up. But there are a handful still moving around. Nothing that I can't handle myself though." He gesturing to the Winchester laying at his side.

Margo fed Jack another forkful of eggs. "We should try getting in contact with the other group too. The more people we have the better." Margo said.

Jack grunted. "There's another group?"

"A few actually." Mavis said. "We came in contact with one of them a few hours ago. They said they'd be heading to the arcade. I have no idea why, but the guy leading them seemed like he knew what he was talking about."

Johnny finished off the last of his breakfast and then got up. "Good thinking Margo. The arcade isn't too far from the drug store. I'll stop by there and see if I can find them."

"Be careful Johnny. If one of the ones who attacked Jack last night shows up, it could be a problem. Don't be afraid to call if you need help." Margo advised.

"I got ya. Stay cool little dudes and dudettes." He said before turning to Mavis. "Be back in a little bit babe." He said wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Just be careful out there." She said kissing him.

The kids all made gagging sounds. "You know you guys are going to be doing the same thing when you're older right?" Margo said rolling her eyes. With that Johnny left.

Jack was pretty sure the guy seemed fine. Given the situation, these guys seemed pretty relaxed. Meaning they probably knew what they were doing. Mavis got up. "I'm going to go pack some of our stuff up, in case we need to make a quick exit."

She walked out and Margo looked down at Jack. "If you need anything else, just get one of them to come get us." She said gesturing towards her sister. "For now though, I'm gonna go help out Mavis. You just worry about getting some rest."

Jack thought for a second, and then grew wide eyed. "Wait a second. You said they didn't like the daylight. That their all in hiding. Why don't we get out of town and-"

"And go where? Those things have landed all over the world. Besides, the other guys said they have underground dens all around the town. Their not going to let us go that easy."

Jack sighed but nodded. "Should have known. Anyway, thanks for everything guys. I'd be dead for sure if you hadn't found me."

"No problem." Margo said nodding. She walked out leaving Jack alone with the kids.

Jack stared up at the ceiling, and suddenly found Agnes standing over them. She smiled before pulling out a deck of cards. "Wanna play goldfish?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Another chapter out! I tried to make this one a little longer than usual, so I threw in the chase scene at the beginning. It was pretty fun to write too. So, needless to say there was a huge reaction to Jack getting left behind. I always see Hiccup as a pretty cool and collected guy, but I think anyone would flip losing their best friend. **

**What do you guys think about the characters I added in? I know there were quite a few of them, but I just imagined Mavis and Johnny picking up any kids they find along the way. They seem cool like that. I wanted to add Sherman and Penny because I saw Mr. Peabody and Sherman, and I really liked that movie. I made Penny a bit of a smart ass, because honestly I kind of liked that in the movie. It gave me a few chuckled.(I have a twisted since of humor.)**

**As for Margo, Edith, and Agnes, I don't know why I threw them in. It was just for the heck of it. I still have quite a few character I plan to throw in. Don't worry, the story won't seem crowded, it'll start switching between the group's POV's. What characters do you guys want to see next? Pretty much any Disney/Pixar/Dreamworks kid character is fair game.  
><strong>


End file.
